Batallas y duelos: ¡Romance entre dos tierras!
by CookieVonKirkland
Summary: Crossover. Cuando un villano busca venganza nada lo detendrá hasta alcanzar su objetivo, incluso las barreras de tiempo y espacio se doblegarán frente a él. Pero, ¿podrá ser derrotado si dos fuerzas del bien se unen? ¿Qué pasará si dos estrellas fugaces cruzan sus caminos?


Pairing: Yusei Fudo & Crystal.  
Advertencias: Lenguaje altisonante, violencia...crossover.

Disclaimer: ¡Necesito ayuda! -aparece magicamente Silver con su típica pose de ''soy más cool de lo que tú podrías llegar a ser en tu patética vida''.- :okaywalk:  
Silver:Ni Yu-gi-oh 5DS y mucho menos el manga de Pokémon Special son propiedad de Cookie Von Kirkland. Esta historia es una colaboración entre fanáticos que aparentemente no tenían nada mejor que hacer -rueda los ojos- ¡Que de inicio el Fic!

N/A: Ese Silver...tan cooperativo el muchacho :'D En fin...como creo que este fic no será tan ''leído'' usaré el famoso truco de ''si obtengo reviews subiré otro capítulo''

Me amo por esto, soy tan inteligente(?)

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la región de Johto; la fresca brisa del invierno poco a poco iba cediendo para darle paso al calor de la primavera. Era –de hecho- la temporada perfecta para realizar investigaciones pokémon y no era de extrañarnos que la encargada de efectuar el trabajo de campo por aquellos parajes fuese nada más y nada menos que Crystal, la capturadora de los Dex Holders. Su misión era sencilla: Buscar en el Encinar rastros de algún pokémon ajeno al área y fotografiarlo, ni siquiera había necesidad de capturar.

— Hum, no hay nada extraño por aquí. ¿Has visto algo, Tupeon?— preguntó la peli azul a su inseparable pokémon; un Xatu que se encontraba sobrevolando el lugar. El ave simplemente negó con la cabeza a lo que Crystal respondió con un largo suspiro de resignación, al parecer no tendrían suerte ese día.

—Está bien equipo; no hay que desanimarnos. De seguro son sólo rumores…¿Quién creería que de verdad hay pokémon tan grandes? Tal vez son alucinaciones de Gold~ — hizo un ademan diminutivo y esbozó una sonrisita burlona al hacer referencia al alocado chico, pero en cuanto iba a dar la orden a su Xatu de usar el movimiento ''vuelo'' para regresar al laboratorio del Profesor Oak algo llamó la atención de los ojos color lapislázuli de la joven. Era algo parecido a una carta. La chica se inclinó para tomarla entre sus manos y poder analizarla mejor. Enarcó una ceja al ver la imagen plasmada en la carta y torció un poco los labios. —¿Stardust Dragon? ¡Que curioso! ¿Qué estará haciendo esto aquí?— Crystal acarició con ternura la figura del dragón y se sonrió de manera melancólica, pensando en que tal vez alguien estaría muy triste por haberlo perdido.

—¡Hey! ¡Crys! ¿Qué demonios haces? — las especulaciones de la chica fueron interrumpidas por la molesta vocecilla de un pelinegro. Sus orbes doradas brillaban con picardía conforme la distancia entre él y la muchacha se hacía más corta.

—Oh. Hola, Gold. ¿No tenías que estar entrenando con el maestro Red? — inquirió Crystal, un poco molesta por la presencia de su compañero. A veces el criador de los Dex Holders podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, sobre todo si eres una mujer.

—Así es, pero el idiota no hace más que perder batalla tras batalla. En serio, no es nada sensato enfrentarte a entrenadores de tan alto nivel. — intervino una voz ligeramente más ronca. Era Silver. Crystal se sentía un poco más relajada cuando él estaba de mediador entre el infantil (quizás un poco pervertido) comportamiento de Gold y ella.  
—N-no es eso. Hoy acordamos tomar un día libre. ¿Sabes? Hasta los fuertes necesitamos un descanso. — Gold colocó sus puños sobre su cadera, inflando el pecho para lucir triunfante.  
—Ajá. ¿Entonces Red necesitaba descansar de patear tu trasero? — comentó Silver con un tono sarcástico y rodando los ojos. Crys simplemente negó con la cabeza ya que sabía lo que vendría después; una épica batalla verbal entre ambos chicos.  
Sin embargo el sonido que escuchó a continuación no fue el de Gold amenazando al pelirrojo. Una fuerte explosión paralizó a los 3 entrenadores.

—¡Eso vino de pueblo Azalea! — indicó Crystal, preocupada. —¿Creen que esto sea obra del Equipo Rocket?—  
—Es posible. — respondió Silver, el más calmado en el grupo. —Sea lo que sea tenemos que ir a investigar; a juzgar por lo que oímos debe de tratarse de un desastre de grandes magnitudes y nosotros somos los protectores de Johto. — los ojos plateados del chico se veían determinados, no había dudas de por qué él era el líder de la región.  
—¡Salvaremos al mundo otra vez! ¡Genial! — vitoreó Gold al tiempo que montaba a su Typhlosion. —¡Explotaro, a toda marcha! — acatando la orden de su entrenador el pokémon de fuego comenzó a correr a la velocidad de un rayo, seguido de Silver sobre su Honchkrow y por último se les unió Crystal quien usó a su Xatu para poder llegar al epicentro del caos.

Al momento del arribo no pudieron ver lo que había causado tal destrucción, lo que notaron fue el estado en el que se encontraba el pueblo; completamente devastado, sin señales de vida aparente.  
—S-Silver…¿No creerás que-?— ni siquiera pudo terminar de formular aquella pregunta. Su voz se atascó en el nudo que se formó en su garganta y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Aún con lo nublada de su visión alcanzó a ver como Silver apretaba los puños en medio de su frustración y Gold buscaba desesperadamente debajo de los escombros a posibles sobrevivientes.  
Crystal se congeló; no sabía que hacer. Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera notó que la temperatura comenzaba a descender dramáticamente hasta que la cercanía de una bestia para ellos desconocida la hizo virar hacía su dirección.  
—¡Cuidado, Crystal! — escuchó la voz de Silver en la distancia…No obstante sabía que el embate de ese monstruo de aspecto glaciar era inevitable.

—¡Guerrero de basura! ¡Ataca! — El monstruo atacó al dragón de hielo, provocando que éste retrocediera. Crystal apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse pero estaba realmente agradecida de que aquella bestia fuera distraída. De pronto ante ella se detiene una moto de aspecto un tanto futurista color rojo, manejada por un chico de casco rojo y ropa azul. El joven no pierde ni un segundo antes de gritar el siguiente comando. —¡Rápido! ¡Sube! — la aludida asintió con la cabeza y acató la orden de inmediato, trepando a la parte trasera de la motocicleta y abrazando a su misterioso salvador por la cintura.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué diablos es eso? — Silver y Gold se encontraban atónitos, casi habían visto a su compañera morir frente sus ojos. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que aparecieran otras dos motocicletas; una en color blanco, algo extraña y de una sola rueda que conducía un sujeto rubio vestido de blanco y otra de color negro, muy parecida a una ave. —Ustedes también, ¡Suban ahora! ¡Estas criaturas son más peligrosas de lo que piensan!— exclamó el rubio, con el ceño fruncido. Los chicos se miraron entre sí por breves instantes para luego unirse a esos enigmáticos chicos. Gold subió a la motocicleta negra mientras que Silver montó la parte trasera de la peculiar motocicleta blanca.  
—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el chico del casco rojo, mirándola de reojo. —Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.— fue la respuesta de Crystal, que ocultaba su rostro en la espalda del joven algo apenada. —Rayos. Esto sería más fácil si tuviera a mi compañero… — al momento se emparejó la motocicleta blanca, sobre la cual también iba Silver. —Es cierto, mi dragón demonio rojo y el dragón alado negro de Crow necesitan ayuda.— al oírse mencionado el conductor de la motocicleta negra se acercó a la conversación y agregó: —Aun así debemos hacer lo que podamos. —

—¿Compañero?¿Dragón?— Al instante Crystal sacó de su bolso la carta que había encontrado antes. —¿No estarán hablando de esto?— preguntó la chica, mostrándoles la carta que se había encontrado en el bosque. La joven sintió como el conductor de la motocicleta en la que ella montaba viraba su cabeza para poder ver lo que sostenía en una mano. —¡Mi dragón polvo de estrellas, te lo agradezco mucho! ¡Amigos, llego la hora!— La peli azul estaba realmente sorprendida por tal coincidencia. — ¿En serio es tuyo? Oh. De nada. — comentó con una cálida sonrisa y un leve sonrojo que se asomó en sus mejillas. El peli naranja, por otro lado, sonrió maliciosamente. —¡Ya llegó la fiesta!—

Silver, quien hasta el momento se encontraba calmado y callado, no pudo evitar el soltar un alarido. —¿De qué rayos hablan? ¡Esto no es una fiesta! — clavó la mirada sobre el conductor de la moto negra y sacudió la cabeza. El rubio que se encontraba delante de Silver curvó sus labios hacia arriba, mostrando una sonrisa ladina.—No se pierdan ni un detalle de esto. — dijo con voz severa.  
—Esto suena a aventura, ¿no crees, Crystal? — Gold gritó emocionado. —Esto más bien me suena a peligro. No creo que debamos de estar aquí. — reprendió la ojiazul. —No te preocupes, no permitiremos que nada malo le pase a tu mundo. — replicó el peli negro. Los duelistas convocaron a sus monstruos desde sus decks. —¡Hagámoslo! Y-J-C: ¡A sincronizar!— vociferó el chico de las vestiduras blancas.  
—¿T-tu mundo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Crystal miró fijamente al joven frente a ella, algo consternada pero a la vez fascinada. Silver rechinó los dientes al ver aquello. —No me agrada como pinta la cosa. — Gold estaba boquiabierto, mirando entretenido y asombrado el despliegue de poder. — WOW. ¿Han visto eso? ¡Es lo más genial del mundo!— el conductor de la moto en donde el chico hiperactivo viajaba esbozó una sonrisa al escucharle tan emocionado y explicó: —¡Ahora la mejor parte!—  
Los monstruos se combinaron y de una de esas combinaciones apareció un dragón con apariencia de ave, cubierto de plumas negras. De la otra fusión, en medio de una enorme llamarada, un dragón de aspecto infernal entra en escena. —¡Monta el vuelo! ¡DRAGÓN POLVO DE ESTRELLAS! —  
Y, de una brillante explosión que cubrió lo alto del cielo con polvo estelar, aparece el dragón de la carta que Crys encontró.

—...Dios. Esto es mejor que el tonto anime que ves tú, Silver. — Gold miró embelecado a aquellas bestias en todo su esplendor. — ¡Calla! ¡Proteam Omega no es un tonto anime! — responde furioso el pelirrojo. —Pero no te puedo negar que esto es fantástico.—

Los ojos de la única fémina del grupo comenzaron a brillar con un fulgor inmenso. —Hermoso…Es como una...¡estrella! —  
Los rostros de los duelistas cambiaron a una expresión de fiereza —¡Llego el momento de acabar con todo esto! ¡Dragón polvo de estrellas! ¡Shooting sonic! — el conductor de la motocicleta blanca hizo segunda. —¡Dragón demonio rojo! ¡Absolute power force!— y, por último…—¡Dragón alado negro! ¡Black wind storm! — Y, de esa forma, los tres extraños sujetos derrotaron a las bestias que habían atacado pueblo Azalea. Se trataba de los ''Ice Barriers'': Brionac, Gungnir y Trishula, más el Dark end Dragon ally of Justice Catastor y Myst Valey Thunderlord…pero eso ya era historia.

La motocicleta blanca se detuvo primero, bajando de ella el sujeto más alto. —Eso parece ser todo, al menos por ahora. — Crystal se veía emocionada, sin embargo recordó lo que había sucedido justamente en el pueblo. —¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó luego de bajarse de la motocicleta roja. —¿Eso importa? ¡Son geniales! ¡Les patearon el trasero a esos demonios! —

—Creo que necesitan saberlo. Mi nombre es Yusei, el sujeto serio es Jack y él es Crow. — comentó el chico mientras se quitaba el casco. Jack desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos con un gesto pomposo y Crow sonrió al escucharse nombrado. —Es un gusto conocerlos, y debo decir que fueron muy valientes al encarar a esos monstruos.—

—Sí, pero imprudentes... — comentó Jack, desganado. —Con calma Jack, ellos trataban de proteger su mundo. — intervino Yusei. —No le hagan caso, se cree el amo de la razón.— expresó Crow.

Silver buscó la sombra de un árbol cercano y apoyó su espalda contra éste. —A pesar de que no hicimos gran cosa. — respondió un poco irritado. —Mi nombre es Silver, el imbécil de allá es Gold y la chica es Crystal.. Nosotros somos los encargados de mantener esta región a salvo. Así que, aunque fuimos imprudentes al tratar de ayudar, era nuestro trabajo.— Gold asintió energéticamente. —Sí, lo que dijo Silver...espera ¿Qué? ¿A quién llamas imbécil, cabeza de llama? — el oji dorado alzó su puño de manera amenazante. —Es más fácil identificarte así.— alegó Silver sin siquiera mirarlo.

—He,he, ¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos? ¡Este ha sido un día pesado! De todos modos, es un gusto conocerlos, Yusei, Crow y Jack. — declaró la chica, tratando de calmar los ánimos. El rubio simplemente se dio la media vuelta. —¡Jum! Creo que es hora de ir tras Paradox, ¿no creen? —Pero Yusei lo detuvo antes de que pudiera regresar a su motocicleta. —¡Espera Jack! Tal vez ello nos pueden ayudar. Quizá sepan lo que Paradox está buscando.— Gold parpadeó confundido. —¿Nosotros?. — preguntó, señalándose a sí mismo. —Bueno, nosotros podríamos ayudar si es que lo desean pero, creo que ayudaría si nos explicaran que sucede aquí. — expresó Crystal. —Concuerdo. — se unió Silver. —Nosotros conocemos Johto a la perfección y al parecer ustedes conocen a estas bestias. Opino que resolveríamos este caso si trabajamos en equipo.—

Yusei sonrió ante lo dicho por los tres jóvenes. —Me parece bien. Empezaremos desde el principio. — Entre Yusei, Jack y Crow comenzaron a explicar a los Dex holders lo sucedido: la historia de las cartas y los duelos, el espíritu que los había elegido y la historia entre Paradox y Yusei además de lo peligroso que era el villano. —Él juró vengarse de mi, ahora busca las energías mas poderosas de otros mundos, para tomarlas sin importas los riesgos y destruir el nuestro.—Yusei miró luego a Jack, quien continuó con el discurso. —Vino a este mundo por esas energías y creemos que ustedes saben de ellas. — informó el rubio. —Notamos que este mundo esta lleno de esas extrañas criaturas que los acompañan. — terminó Crow.

—Así es, se llaman pokémon. Yo soy una investigadora en entrenamiento así que puedo decirles lo que buscan...y creo que ya sé lo que es. — se adelantó Crystal. —¿A qué te refieres, Crys? — inquirió Gold. —Si Paradox busca energía la más grande que puede encontrar sería la de Arceus. — Crys suspiro al ver que ninguno de sus dos compañeros sabía sobre la leyenda de Arceus así que les relato a todos el mito de la creación del mundo pokémon. —¡Entonces no podemos permitir que se apodere de su energía! ¡Si Arceus muere, toda la vida de este mundo también perecerá! — Yusei dijo, remarcando la importancia del legendario pokémon. — Tenemos que actuar y rápido. No podemos permitir que Paradox continúe con su cometido. No sólo es este mundo el que está en riesgo.— Silver asintió —No sé que opinen ustedes pero yo creo que lo mejor sería separarnos. Somos seis, tres de ustedes y tres de nosotros. Los equipos serían de dos en ese caso ¿qué les parece?—

Jack añadió. —El viaje interdimensional de Paradox volvió este mundo tan inestables que si logra su cometido las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas, no solo destruiría nuestros mundos, si también otros. — Crow parecía palidecer un poco pero en unos momentos se recompuso y se reintegró a la conversación. —¡En ese caso apoyo la idea de Silver! Si nos separamos será mas fácil encontrar a Paradox. — La chica sonrió. —Sí, sería más rápido cubrir las áreas donde puede ocultarse Arceus. — Todos asintieron y así comenzaron a dividirse los equipos. Crow fue el 'encargado' de ello. —Entonces no se hable mas! Gold, tu vienes conmigo, me caíste bien chico. —  
El aludido dio un brinco. —¡Fantástico! Bien dicen que la genialidad se comprende ~—

Mirando a Yusei Crow continuó. —Como Crystal parece tenerte confianza, creo que los dos deberían ser otro grupo.— el joven se acercó a su motocicleta roja y sonrió levemente. —Pues, si no hay inconvenientes para ella, adelante.— la chica se sonrojó un poco por aquella sonrisa y respondió con la mirada fija en el suelo. —Por mi no hay problemas. Iré contigo.— Crow volvió a sonreír. —Muy bien! Y Jack... — paseó sus ojos hasta toparse con la alta figura del duelista.  
—Cuando todo esto termine, voy a golpearte... — el peli naranja ni se inmutó por el comentario y prosiguió. —¡Te toca ir con Silver! — En cambio, el líder de los Dex Holders de Johto, se veía más tranquilo…bueno, quizá inexpresivo. —Da igual.

Después de organizada la búsqueda de Paradox, los 6 perseguidores se dispusieron a tomar sus respectivos caminos. Crow, guiado por Gold, al norte de la región; Jack, acompañado por Silver se dirigieron a las islas Remolino y, por último, Yusei y cristal se encaminaron hacia las Ruinas Alfa.  
—¿Estás lista?— preguntó Yusei. —¡Claro! — respondió Crystal demasiado entusiasmada. —Pues, ¡allá vamos!—  
Después de un rato de búsqueda, Yusei y Crystal ese encontraban recorriendo lo que parecía ser una pradera. Crystal notó una seriedad extraña en Yusei. —Yusei, ¿estás bien?— la joven lucía bastante preocupada por el chico que recién conocía…¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Ella no sabía con exactitud por qué se comportaba así. El duelista hablo después de un largo silencio. —Crystal, quiero pedirte una disculpa.— su voz se escuchaba sincera y realmente arrepentida. —¿Disculpa? Pero no tienes porque hacerlo. Creo que yo soy la que olvidó sus modales. Estaba un poco asustada con todo lo que pasó y no te pude dar las gracias por salvarme. Gracias, Yusei.— sonrió algo tímida, sin mirarlo directamente. —No es por eso... Te inmiscuí a ti, a tus amigos y a tu mundo en una batalla que debería librar yo solo, pues yo soy el responsable a final de cuentas.— aclaró el motociclista. —No es algo que controles; Paradox es el problema no tú. Además nosotros nos ofrecimos a ayudar y estaría más que encantada de poder colaborar a detener a ese villano.—

Las palabras de la peli azul eran reconfortantes para Yusei. —Gracias, estoy feliz de haberte conocido. — Crystal desvió la mirada de nuevo. —Usualmente las personas opinan lo contrario. P-pero yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido.— Luego de un buen tramo Yusei detuvo su vehículo. — ¿Hacia donde doy vuelta?, tú conoces este sitio.— se encontraban en una desviación en 'Y', así que tenían que tomar uno de esos dos trayectos. —A la izquierda, adelante están las ruinas alfa.— la jovencita señaló el camino. —Ok, sujetate bien, parece ser un camino un tanto difícil. — Crystal se aferró a su cintura y se recostó sobre la espalda del muchacho. —Claro—

Al llegar a las ruinas Alfa ambos se percataron que algo andaba mal allí. Crystal le indicó a Yusei el camino hacia una de las cuevas y, mientras recorrían los estrechos túneles oscuros, la voz del duelista sonó. —Si algo sucede, trata de huir. Esto es algo entre Paradox y yo, no quiero pasar por más tragedias. — continuó caminando entre las estatuas de antiguos pokémon, pero no paso mucho antes de que la peli azul respondiera. —¿Estás bromeando? No puedo abandonarte. También soy parte de esta misión.— dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido. —¿Estás segura? No quiero perder a un ser querido... — susurró, volteando a otro lado con la cabeza baja. —¿Ser querido? y-yo...emg. —se sonrojó un poco pero sacudió la cabeza para borrar el carmín de sus mejillas. —No te preocupes, estaré bien. — afirmó, decidida. —Se que no llevamos ni un día de conocernos …pero para mi más que suficiente para decir que... — De repente se escuchó una roca cayendo justo donde se encontraba Crystal. —¡Cuidado! — Yusei se arrojó sobre ella, librándola del peligro. —¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien? — ella estaba demasiado, nerviosa sin saber realmente la razón de ello; sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. De pronto se encontraba en el suelo con el chico encima de ella. —S-sí, estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme de nuevo.— trataba de evitar contacto visual para no sonrojarse más de la cuenta. —¡Mira! ¡Allá arriba! — Crystal miró al punto señalado por Yusei y encontró a los pokémon de Gold y Silver, pero con extrañas mascaras mitad blancas y mitad negras.

—¿Qué? ¿Explotaro y Weavile? — Crystal se levantó rápidamente del suelo al ver la mirada iracunda de esos pokémon. —¿Qué les pasó? ¿Donde están Silver y Gold? — sorprendida, retrocedió un poco. —Eso quisiera saber de Jack y Crow. — repentinamente todas las ruinas comenzaron a separarse y al rededor sólo se podía apreciar en espacio cósmico. —¡Crystal! — instintivamente Yusei toma su mano. —No te apartes de mi. — la chica tembló al momento que sintió su calor invadirla. —Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto. — la tierra empezó a temblar debajo de sus pies y la chica sólo atinó a saltar un poco más cerca de Yusei, apretando su mano.- Oh, por Arceus. —

De todo el espacio sólo quedaba el piso sobre el que pisan, y justo detrás de ellos aparecieron los dragones de Jack y Crow con mascaras de las mimas características, las cuales notaron al darse la vuelta. —¡¿Dragón Demonio Rojo?! ¡¿Dragón Alado Negro?! — De la nada se escuchó una risa que se pudo oír en todo el infinito de ese espacio. —Jajajajajajaja cuanto sin verte Fudo Yusei.— el misterioso ente develó su identidad frente a los dos jóvenes. —Paradox.— El villano apareció sobre ellos montado en Arceus, el cual también tenía una mascara puesta. —Que perceptiva es tu amiga. — Contrario al la fuerza de sus palabras su apariencia lucía demacrada. —¡Paradox! ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos!? —Paradox levantó una mano y señaló el lugar donde los tenía prisioneros. No te preocupes... Están aquí... — Jack y los demás se encontraban en un estado de letargo, aún así consientes. —¡Yusei, ten cuidado. ¡Es más fuerte que la última vez!— advirtió el dueño del Dragón demonio rojo. —¡Chicos! — Crystal miró sumamente molesta a Paradox. —¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? ¿Qué es lo que buscas, destruirte a ti mismo?—

—¡No me interesa lo que me pase a mi o a tu mundo! ¡Ya no me importa! Ahora sólo puedo pensar en la venganza. — Yusei usó su brazo como barrera entre la enfadada chica y el villano. —¡Déjalos a ellos y a su mundo fuera de esto! ¡Esta es nuestra batalla!—

Por otro lado, los cautivos aún luchaban por liberarse…fracasando rotundamente. —Diablos, aún no puedo creer que caímos en su trampa. — Gold escupió aquellas palabras con desprecio.  
—Es más listo de lo que anticipé. Pero eso no significa que pueda ganar esta vez. —comentó Silver, quién al parecer se veía resignado a no poder moverse. —¿A qué te refieres? — el curioso chico de la gorra preguntó. — Tú sólo calla y mira; nosotros no participaremos en esta batalla pero aún podemos dar apoyo moral. — animó Silver. Crow se agregó después a su conversación. —¡Eso es cierto! ¡Yusei, que no te intimide!  
El duelista en cuestión le dedicó a Paradox una mirada mortal. —¡Canalla! ¡Juro que te vas a arrepentir!— Crystal se acercó al chico y susurró. —Yusei, primero tenemos que distraerlo y salvar a Arceus. Sin su poder no podrá hacer nada en este mundo.— ella estaba decidida a luchar, fuese cual fuese el resultado. —Pero eso sería peligroso— avisó Yusei. —Él no te dejara acercarte y... — el duelista fue interrumpido por la vocecilla molesta de Paradox. —La amas ¿no es así, Yusei? — un rubor casi imperceptible adornó las mejillas del señalado. —¿Qué dijiste...? — Tal vez Paradox tenía razón pero ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de eso tan rápido? —¿Qué? — gritó Gold sorprendido. —... Esto es extraño. —Silver mostró su rostro aún tranquilo.

—A-ah, Yusei, no dejes que te distraiga. Necesito ayuda para acercarme a Arceus, no importa sí es peligroso...me arriesgaré. — insistió Crystal quien ya se preparaba para la captura. —Tú también te enamoraste de él, no lo niegues. — Paradox continuaba provocándolos, buscando descontrolar a los únicos que podían hacerle frente aún. —Y-yo, y-yo. — titubeo la ojiazul. —Yo n-no tengo que responderle a un villano. —frunció el entrecejo.

Paradox soltó una horrible risa nasal. —Eres valiente y decidida, con razón se fijo en ti…¿Pero qué harás? ¿Decirle que se quede contigo aun cuando sabes que no puede? Y tú, Yusei... ¿Le dirás que se vaya contigo a sabiendas de que extrañara su mundo y que no podrá regresar? ¿Qué harán? — Yusei se quedó en silencio, apretando los puños por la rabia que sentía; tristemente era cierto lo que él decía. —Pero... — inclusive Crystal se quedó sin palabras. —Arghh, esto no está funcionando. ¡USTEDES DOS, NO PERMITAN QUE SE META EN SU CABEZA Y COMBATAN DE UNA VEZ! — ordenó el ahora ya impacientado Silver. —¡Por lo menos sáquenos de aquí! Luego resolverán sus problemas bobos y románticos. — imploró Gold, tratando de moverse de nuevo. Otra vez sin éxito alguno.

—Es cierto— Yusei presionó la mano de Crystal, dándose cuenta de que no la había soltado en todo ese tiempo. —La amo, es algo que no puedo negar... Sin embargo... —volteó con Paradox. —¡No dejare que sigas con estas atrocidades! ¡Y te lo Juro a ti Paradox! ¡Se lo Juro a Crystal! ¡Se lo Juro a mis amigos, sus amigos y los mundos que trato de proteger! ¡TE VOY A DERROTAR! — Crystal miró enternecida al hombre que la sujetaba y se sonrió. —Yusei…¡También voy a pelear si es necesario! ¡Te ayudaré! — hizo una pausa para después murmurar en un tono suave. —Y-yo también te amo. — Yusei se inclinó un poco y en un murmuro le dijo: —Aunque esto no durará mucho, ¡hagámoslo juntos! ¡Derrotemos a Paradox!— lo último lo pronunció con furor, provocando que la chica diera un pequeño salto. —¡De acuerdo!— sacó una Quick Ball de su bolsillo y apuntó hacia donde estaban Paradox y Arceus.- ¡Es hora! ¡Vamos, Yusei! —

El pelinegro encendió su disco de duelo para iniciar el combate. —Miren nada mas... La pareja de tortolitos me va a enfrentar... ¡Que patético! — se mofó Paradox, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sin parar de reír. —¡Ya veremos quien es el patético, Paradox! ¡Crystal! Yo te cubro, ve por Arceus. — ordenó el dueño del Stardust. —Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. — se estira un poco y besa su mejilla. Luego de ello corrió hacia donde se encontraba Arceus y pateó la Quick Ball en su dirección.- ¡Captura! -pero lamentablemente el pokémon legendario no se queda dentro- Diablos, esto será difícil.

Paradox intervino de nuevo, con su voz un poco más lúgubre de lo usual. —Bien dicho, jovencita. ¡Dragón Alado Negro! ¡Dragón Demonio Rojo! ¡Atáquenla!—los rugidos de los Dragones crearon un eco estruendoso para después lanzarse al ataque. —¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!— avisó Silver. —¡AH! ¡No quiero ver!— Gold frunció los ojos y apartó el rostro de la escena, tremendamente mortificado.

…Continuará.


End file.
